User talk:Universetwisters
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Talk:Stallion page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Bunnyjoke (Talk) 02:44, June 25, 2011 Uncivil Dude, please watch what you say to Albert20009@yahho.com before you get blocked okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:11, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well yeah my character did comit petty crimes by the age of 9 which could be kind of realistic if we're talking about stealing bags or such, I will probably change the story behind Las Venturas tho, I don't really want to involve the parents in it so... By the way are you the real universetwisters? (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 00:38, May 18, 2014 (UTC)) RE: RE: I don't know where you from but as a GTA character committing petty crimes by that age is normal... (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 12:26, May 18, 2014 (UTC)) re re re re re re Yeah well it's pretty unclear what I meant I will improve it later... (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 17:30, May 18, 2014 (UTC)) Trevor Trevor is 45. That would mean he was born in 1968. Leon Davis (talk) 23:56, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Merryweather Security Hey Universetwisters. I'm going to check out the page and take a look at the quotes first, then I'll see if some can go somewhere else. ( ) 16:54, July 27, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay that page has a decent amount of quotes to me. The one with Trevor and Floyd may be lengthy however, it serves as proof of how the Merryweather were going to have products stolen by Trevor, Franklin and Michael during The Merryweather Heist. Daytime Running Lights I have made a decision that since it is an slightly important feature in GTA V, so I have removed the deletion template. Leo68 (talk) 02:48, August 25, 2014 (UTC) They are a slightly important feature due to the fact that they are visual. I'm not going to start an edit war so just drop it. If you feel that strongly about it discuss it with it's creator and an admin or bureaucrat. I can't delete pages but I'm not going to reccomend it's deletion. Leo68 (talk) 02:59, August 25, 2014 (UTC) As I said discuss it with a higher member of staff or it's creator. I'm saying no more on the subject, but unless an admin or higher puts on the template it will stay removed. Leo68 (talk) 03:04, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Universetwisters. I must say I disagree with the fact that the Daytime Running Lights page should be deleted. It's a feature introduced for the vehicles in GTA V and GTA Online. Your request to delete the page is like saying we should have the Door Ajar Chime page be deleted because it's nothing important. However, both are new features for vehicles that were both introduced in the HD Universe, meaning they shouldn't be deleted. ( ) 03:16, August 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Trevor Trevor_Philips Later in his life, Trevor discovered that he had a talent for flying jets. He enlisted in the Royal Canadian Air Forces to pilot fighter jets, but several days prior to completing his training, Trevor was deemed mentally unstable by the "witch" in charge of psychological evaluations, thus resulting in Trevor's discharge and grounding for life. Smurfynz (talk) 02:20, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Actually, in some ways I agree with you, I think the entire page makes an incorrect assumption from the start that the Special Airborne Unit has anything to do with US military. It actually makes more sense (since the only evidence is in Trevors trailer) that the unit was Canadian. Going to start a discussion on the talk page. Smurfynz (talk) 02:29, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Incivility Edit summaries are not a place to insult other contributors (as you did here). In case you want to express disagreement, please refrain from swearing and be more civil. Thank you. 14:06, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Again "Who's the idiot who put in a VCS picture?" Just so you know, this kind of edit summaries are a blatant violation of GTA Wiki:Civility. And next time you post insults in an edit summary you are reported. 16:19, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Moonbeam As far as I know, the Moonbeam is in the game files, its handling and GXT name are present if you check, just like the Clean Voodoo, the GTA IV Feltzer, the GTA IV Comet, the Willard, the Zombie and many other vehicles. (talk) 12:40, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Police Car I agree with Smurfynz, the police car looks a bit similar to the Holden Commodore, it's not that different as you say. (talk/ /blog) 01:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) They both look alike but if you ask me, I choose the Holden Commodore over the Ford LTD. ( ) 01:20, March 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::How does it remotley resemble the Holden? Surely this is a joke, right? Universetwisters (talk) 01:21, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::The entire greenhouse design is GM-Holden. The Guards and doors could be either/or, they are similar in both RL vehicles. The ONLY things in the design that are more Ford than GM are the grille and the taillight cluster (the things that are most noticeable to anyone who hasn't attempted to build a car in a 3d design app) which in the 3d universe are only textures.. smurfy (coms) 01:27, March 19, 2015 (UTC) (talk/ /blog) 01:29, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Could you at the least take the time to mark out where the greenhouses look similar? The Holden and Ford both share the same profile mostly and, given that the car has more ford features, it should be safe to assume that it's intentionally based on a Ford, rather than a Holden Universetwisters (talk) 01:32, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The LTD: A pillar is more upright, has a much more pronounced B pillar and a triple C pillar . ::::::The Holden/GM/Opel Commodore has a similar rake of the A pillar, the similar less pronounced B pillar and the double C pillar which matches the 3D model VCPD car. (edit - the GM has the 3rd pillar for the rear door glass too) ::::::You could just as easily say the taillight textures are closer to inverted Opel Senator (same platform as Commodore) rather than the LTD See here. smurfy (coms) 02:05, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::On the contrary,the tailights to the actual Ford LTD the police car was based is a lot more accurate than a flipped around version of the Senator/Commodore Universetwisters (talk) 02:46, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :: I'd say we need to work out a compromise paragraph in the description to indicate a shared design source rather than any emphasis on one or the other. smurfy (coms) 03:07, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :::It seems as though you missed out on the hood/bonnet. The police car's hood looks more like the Ford's as opposed to the Holden's, which appears much flatter. Universetwisters (talk) 03:25, March 19, 2015 (UTC) OK guys, I think that I can explain something about this. At least for me, it has details from the Ford LTD, but looks a bit shorter than the real one, giving it a close resemblance to the Holden. Also, it has a wider black line on the sides and the rear door is more in a straight line and doesn't match with the wheel's archs, while the front doors, where the same starts, is flat as the Commodore. The side windows (the last one next to the rear doors) has only 3 lines, but the Holden ends in 4 lines. The rear bumper in the police car are together with the tail lights, but the Ford LTD doesn't end in that way, while the Holden does. Oh... before I forget, between the Commodore and the LTD, the first one has a taller cab, but the second one has lower doors, something that the police car has in the design (taller cab and lower doors). Probably I'm not the best at comparing (and even naming correctly) those designs, but when I can do a comparison, I can define details that will assume why those cars are listed here. Camilo Flores (talk) 03:29, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::If anything, it seems to be an LTD for me, but the fact that more compressed and "squashed down" compared to the real life counterparts (like what III did to it's police car), it resembles the Holden, but only in terms of size. Everything else screams ford. Universetwisters (talk) 03:35, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::I didn't miss the hood, I don't think it matches either "donor" model. Bearing in mind GTA VC era vehicles mostly all had flat sides (very few had bulged quarter panels or flared wheel arches) so the positive points for the guards and door shapes were won by the Ford by default. ::::The issue is not whether it has Ford influences, which I have not disputed, it is the fact that it does have the GM influences which you were trying to remove outright. As stated above, I will come up with a compromise description later (I am just heading out for a couple of hours). Incidentally I will be removing the Holden reference and replacing with Opel/Vauxhall given the Euro origins of Rockstar and the fact that the Holden design was sourced from Opel in the 1st place. smurfy (coms) 03:58, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : Therefore, it assumes that the police car is a combination of both cars. The only problem is that you're trying to delete the Holden as a possible inspiration, instead of giving its details, something like "Based on A wih some elements from B, C, etc.", like all vehicles. : Deleting the whole vehicle means that you're not assuming that the vehicle is partially based on the second vehicle, and this is considered wrong, as Rockstar isn't intended to replicate the vehicle itself. : If you think that the vehicle is mainly based on the Ford LTD, then place it first, without deleting the Commodore as a second base. Get it? Camilo Flores (talk) 04:06, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : ::::I'd love to at least correct it that way if the page wasn't locked, at least a comprimise like "The car is based on a Ford LTD with inspiration from a Holden/Opel" with more precise pointing out or something to that degree, not saying it the other way around. I wouldn't think Rockstar would base an American vehicle on an Australian prototype as opposed to the other way around. Universetwisters (talk) 04:27, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : I'll unlock it for you but I don't want no more edit warring over the page. ( ) 04:34, March 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : ::Edited, makes for a reasonable compromise Universetwisters (talk) 04:55, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for discussing the issue with the car and coming to an agreement while being civil :). Let us know if you have any other questions. ( ) 04:58, March 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Right, design statement updated and clarified as stated above. I'm reminded here of the recent viral dress - White and Gold or Black and Blue? : VCPD_GTAVC_Ford_vs_GM1.png|You See VCPD_GTAVC_Ford_vs_GM2.png|I See Now that is sorted, let me draw your attention to your tactics in this debate. You made your edit with a question in the edit summary. While it wasn't as outright rude as some of your past edits, it was hardly polite. This was reverted by another editor (in this case me, but it doesn't really matter who it was) with an appropriate specific answer in the edit summary giving the reason the information was in the article and should not be removed. Rather than discuss the reason given, you continued to revert the information while providing no further evidence to back up your claim other than "I don't think it looks like one" which I had to keep removing while I was in the process of attempting to start a discussion on the article talk page (which I had to abort once the discussion started here). This forced a 2nd admin staff member to protect the page from the edit war. This isn't the first time you have been involved in this sort of debate and given your attitude I'm sure it won't be the last. So far, most of the time you have been at least partly right and I have agreed with many of your arguments, if not your method. All we ask is that if any edit is reverted more than once, you must take the debate to talk, do not continue to war in the edit summaries. Thanks. smurfy (coms) 08:25, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Demarcus Bradley His car is stated to be an Elegy. We cherry pick Lifeinvader posts because it avoids page clutter. Stop edit warring. Leo68 (talk) 04:51, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :There is literally nothing to prove that his car is an elegy other than a picture. Stop being misinforming and actually consider other people's thinking, rather than being full of yourself and blindly stating ITS STATED TO BE AN ELEGY STOP EDITING. Universetwisters (talk) 05:01, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Lifeinvader content is not cherry-picked, it is in progress. Some, like Demarcus Bradley, have had Lifeinvader content added to their pages, including relevant quotes and evidence of lifestyle. Others have not yet had this done. Eventually, the Lifeinvader "replica" template will be applied to any character with a profile. This character has a green Elegy on their profile, it is a logical conclusion to consider it to be his vehicle. If you cannot "play nice" you will not be allowed to play at all. Consider this an official warning. smurfy (coms) 05:11, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Again, to make a knee jerk assumption that a car is theirs merely because they have a picture of it his highly illogical. People upload pictures of cars that aren't theirs all the time in real life. That and by that logic, one would assume without any foreknowledge that Trevor lives in Ludendorff, as opposed to Sandy Shores. Not only that, but I'm not sure how editing and trying to make conclusions isn't "playing nice" especially considering that, if anything, those who were blindly reverting the edits without any explanation weren't playing nice. Universetwisters (talk) 05:40, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Deep Inside (film) I deleted the page since there's no reliable source of its existance and it is not even relevant enough to deserve a page. AndreEagle17 00:09, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply I don't wanna be rude but do we all really need to explain about every edit of yours getting reverted? And yes, it is necessary for people who are searching for staff members by name, McJeff started that and nobody complained, so why are you against it right now? AndreEagle17 23:48, September 30, 2015 (UTC) : Stop thinking about yourself only... I doubt anyone would agree with removing staff members from disambig pages. AndreEagle17 23:53, September 30, 2015 (UTC) : Late for the party, guys? That's them, this is us. And, uh, you're dead on about the over emcumbarence of trivia. : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 20:27, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Artwork Listing the artwork would be a start. There's no image, and the link you left is red. If you're rational with users, they might be more inclined to help. Leo68 (talk) 21:27, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Nope, there was official artworks for the radio characters in VC. The page was locked because of edit warring, to prevent it happening again. No action is required, unless there's more aggrevation on your part. You may receive a warning or block if you continue the same attitude towards staff, including AndreEagle17. Leo68 (talk) 23:16, October 12, 2015 (UTC) As far as I'm aware, all GTA radio personalities have artworks for Vice City. I will leave it to someone else who knows the game better than I do, but the page will stay locked until further notice. However, the way you have acted is unacceptable, especially the way you demanded a response from me on my user talk. I said in the last message you'd be warned for any further aggrevation. This warning is NOT for edit warring, it is for your behaviour. Leo68 (talk) 02:50, October 13, 2015 (UTC) You need to watch your behaviour with staff. Your attitude in this situation was appaling, which is why I warned you, and why I was reluctant to help. You were irrational and angry with Andre as well as myself. Call it friendly advice, if you're caught being offensive to users, especially staff, you may find yourself on the wrong end of a block. As I'm sure you're aware, the situtation has been resolved. Leo68 (talk) 03:13, October 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Artwork You're welcome. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:52, October 13, 2015 (UTC) }} Do you have any problems to be civil? Look. I know you want to prevent fanfictions and stuff, but your bad attitude causes everyone (including me) to ignore you for this issue, and I mean we're upset with that. If you wanna defend your position, fine, go ahead. But your attitude just makes everything worse and with no results. You ALWAYS states that moderators are useless. So, it means that I'm useless too? Come on. Don't be like that. Relax, take your time and say what do you think. You're always want us to search proofs. Why don't you? Thanks. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:11, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Micheala Your request has been granted and the image removed. With regards to the Unnamed Area page, the reason it has not been renamed sooner is because it is a pretty insignificant page, and with over 10,000 pages on the Wiki some will become untouched for a long time. I appreciate that you want to rid the Wiki of fanfiction, but constantly referring to some admins as "useless", whilst that is your opinion, is going to antagonise them and make them less willing to help you. Since you are a somewhat infrequent editor, they may sometimes see you as someone who pops up every now and again just to badger them. Of course no-one is forcing anyone to get along on here and no-one is expected to live on the Wiki, but slagging each other off will not get us anywhere. I share your issues, as this Wiki is far from perfect and I have come across many pages containing untrivial, speculative and sometimes downright bullshit information, but not every edit has to be made with a comment saying how the site and admins are useless, and the staff you have fallen foul of in the past will be more willing to work with you if you show you're more willing to work with them. If you have a dispute with a staff member, you can always ask an uninvolved staff member to intervene, as Tom (Vaultboy) did with the Amy page. Sam Talk 18:28, October 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: I understand your point about this issue, but you're missing these aspects: #Civility. You're constantly blaming on the staff because they're reverting your edits to seems "correct" and then accusing us to be useless (which clearly offends me). Vaultboy helped you with Amy Sheckenhausen "fake artwork" and probably it clears that most pre-community split pages seems outdated. But that doesn't mean you need to blame everything. If something doesn't work on a staff member, try with another. Vaultboy took your case and the Amy's artwork was deleted. Problem solved. #Proofs. You never post a proof that says the information that will revert what the "outdated" one says on the discussion pages. If someone reverts it, explain your point. A single proof isn't probably enough to proven that is correct and the one in the page is false. You probably need a bit more of effort to get your points clear before someone assumes that you're wrong. #You. You probably messed up with something that makes the staff upset against you. Probably I don't know, but one thing for sure is that things like that aren't easy to forget and therefore, being considered a menace. If you think that you're unfairly treaten as a menace, try to be more tolerant. In fact, I shouldn't have to advice you about this issue because it's not my strong point, but I'm trying to solve this before it ends with a block for you for "incivility". Whatever you want, fine, you can. But if you're missing these points above, you're considered as "nothing". There's no problem with your info to be proven true. It's just your attitude that complicates anything. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:07, October 30, 2015 (UTC) }} You know what? Forget it. It's impossible to get points clear with you. "I know, uncivil yadda yadda makes it hard to trust, etc. but again, that shouldn't be an excuse to ignore a legitimate concern or issue, which I feel is being thrown around more and more.": So "yadda yadda" means that it's useless? God. You're not civil to solve problems like that and still acussing us of being useless, unprofessional, etc, etc. I'm out with this. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:44, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Jeremy Robard And why aren't those good points? Honestly, why else would Jeremy be at a bar mitzvah? Maurice at least has the excuse of being there as an entertainer, but if Jeremy isn't Jewish, then why would he be there? And no, I didn't bring up the Judaism thing as a way of making fun of him or Jewish people. I did it because I noticed some parallels/similarities. Or is it you that has a problem with Judaism? I definitely wouldn't put that past you given your reputation on this Wiki. Jykale (talk) 17:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: Beta TBOGT Missions I forgot to do something after I reverted your edit, I was going to put a "(citation needed)" after them all. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:45, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Mark anything you find with or so people know it needs a source. You can also look in Category:Pages with unsourced statements for pages you think you can find sources for. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:32, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Unsourced information Please stop outright removing unsourced information. Simply place a next to the information, that way when it comes to reading it, people will realise it isn't sourced. Then, if someone can prove it with a source, at least we know that it was true. Also, unsourced information applied with this tag can be monitored at the category applied automatically with the template.. Thank you. Monk Talk 15:07, June 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: Diva Starr I believe I remember seeing her mentioned on the TV show I'm Rich on the GTA IV televisions. There's a slight possibility I'm wrong but I recognise her name. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:42, October 2, 2016 (UTC) : I took the time to dust off my copy of GTA IV: Complete Edition, popped in the PS3, started GTA IV, watched I'm Rich. Diva Starr... : Is never mentioned within the programming. Consider this factual inaccuracy busted. Heh, Mythbusters... : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 21:15, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Second thoughts Checking up on that "Beta" trivia removal it was added by who seems to be pretty reliable, not the usual sort of fanon nuisance. Thoughts? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:27, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :: hmmm, sorry this has turned into a bit of an essay... : Trouble is, requesting "sources" for every fact on this wiki is just not necessary. 99% of the facts in the articles are referring to content of a game, so playing the game is the source. : Where it''' is necessary (IMO) is for so-called "beta" versions (I get really annoyed at how that term is abused here), "cut" content that was never in a retail version, external info (e.g. uncredited credits) and sometimes for content that has been deleted in updated versions. Otherwise, anything that is in a vanilla unmodded version of a game should not need a source since any player can replicate it in their own experience. : Just because someone hasn't seen something in game doesn't mean those who have seen it are wrong (cough cough Hasselhoff St). :) :I have added heaps of info here for GTA Online content that is now redundant since R* have patched it out and people playing GTA Online now would think I was running a modded game if they looked at my early contributions. So even screenshot evidence taken at the time could be called into question months or years down the line. : I've read your thread at GTAForums - written at the time we were butting heads when I was on staff here (with my retired username) - and I '''do agree with many of your points about the standard of info here, what I disagree with is your personal attacks on those doing their best to try to maintain the standards within the rules set down in our policies. First and foremost is the requirement to accept that edits are made in good faith. Unless it is obvious vandalism, staff are obliged to allow info unless they can prove it is false, not the other way around. Unfortunately openness is the wiki's biggest asset but is also its biggest liability. It is open to abuse and it gets plenty of it (since GTA in and of itself attracts the anti-social element of the online community) and the active staff work pretty hard to clean up after said abuse. I'm sure the mod team at GTAForums have to clean up a lot of crap too. :Some of the nonsense content is clearly leftover from a time (e.g. after the community split) where the wiki had a different content focus that is no longer appropriate for the factual focus we now have. : The wiki by its very nature has its limitations, not least a minimum age limit that is inappropriate for the subject matter but there are "young" staff I have plenty of respect for and there staff I have very little respect for, but I am prepared to work with them for the benefit of the wiki to try to make it as reliable as I can. My comments above at the end of our Police Car discussion still stand, most of the time, you are at least partly right when you try to argue something, but people are reluctant to side with you because of your attitude problem. If you devoted half as much energy to working with the staff to clean up the obvious nonsense (that has been added over the years and is still hidden in plain sight in the 10,500 pages here) as you do to butting heads, you'd be a huge asset to the wiki. : As far as that beta mission edit goes... meh, it can stay gone as far as I'm concerned. Even if it is true, it's hardly important. :Regards. Sean aka Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:38, March 1, 2017 (UTC) I need some help So, after that Diva Starr/Kayla Paulo incident, I decided to check GTA IV for info on this page. Turns out a lot of the fanfiction comes from two users - Cloudkit01 (permanently banned) or MDL4UBAB (not active). I had to remove a good chunk of the "too good to be true" information by using I'm Rich and the Our Own Reality in-game media for proof. Mind helping me find more? Some others include Jill Von Crastenburg and Cloe Parker. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 22:17, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Damn, you've found another one You cleaned up one, but wait, there's . Much of it has already been caught, but I'm sure more will have slipped through. That's going to take some time to review and clean up after. Thanks /sarcasm. :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 17:58, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for your work + assistance TSIA. Thanks for the work for removing the fanfiction and helping me realize what was fanfiction. By the way, I cleaned up January Natasha Vasquez a while ago after getting a copy of GTA IV, but you still might want to check out the page - There still could be crap lurking (I have my doubts about the "Are You An Idiot B****" thing). Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 08:00, November 6, 2017 (UTC) References we got there in the end. FYI, you reminded me to create a help page on adding references. It seems to be a struggle for many. Monk Talk 16:04, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Blonded ads 1st ad I heard in-game was for the Yosemite, you can hear it here if, like me, you have no interest in subjecting yourself to the pain of listening through that station. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:25, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :Can confirm via file audio I've heard the Yosemite and Neon on advertisements. I haven't even played the game yet since this DLC, really can't be bothered. Monk Talk 22:34, December 14, 2017 (UTC) ::It's not really an advertisement, more of an endorsement. But I'm surprised, especially since it looked like some fanon shit at first. Thanks you two - Universetwisters (talk) 22:37, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, considering all the other vehicles that are advertised (Dilettante springs to mind) are constantly slagged off, I'd consider both the Neon and the Yosemite's "appearances" on radio as advertisements. A proper hillbilly folk goes on about what's better than having a truck with no ride height, and that it has 5 Miles to the gallon, while some business woman goes on about the Neon's excellent eco-performance due to it being an electric sports car. They both name the vehicle at the end of the advert as if they were advertising its purchase availability. Monk Talk 22:41, December 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Just because it is a live DJ reading the advertising copy rather than pre-recorded, doesn't stop it being an ad. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:47, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:45, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Your YouTube video Hey, can you please remove that video you made about me? Because now you know the truth. HTT (talk) 5:02, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Image Walkthroughs Yes, see all the ones in the 3D Universe games done by Slash, it is an on-going project. Not everyone likes watching videos. I still think we should probably make those walkthrough galleries collapsible elements or subpages as they do substantially increase the page length, but we are doing them one way or the other. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:54, November 10, 2019 (UTC)